


Introductions

by WritingPaperGhost



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, F/M, Swearing, There's kinda shippy, barely, but not swearing demons, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Eva meets a rather odd stranger. Now if only he'd deal with the demons in her barn.
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writingpaperghost

“Who the fuck are you?” It was a simply question, really. One that should not have surprised him as much as it did. At least, she didn’t think it should have.

“You mean you don’t know?” He appeared to be human, with the exception of the white hair, bright blue eyes, and the fact that she had to crane her neck to meet his gaze.

Eva looked around the barn, the teens, at least, she assumed they were teens, hadn’t really left much. There was the strange symbols in the circle on the ground, spray painted in purple paint, and the candles of assorted types, sizes, and scents. They were probably drunk, Eva figured. It wouldn’t be a first, she’d found drunk teens thinking they could hang out in her barn several times before.

“Should I?” Eva questioned, “Because I didn’t know those kids, they tend to think that they can just come here and do whatever like they own the place.”

The man regarded her, clearly curious of her naivety. Had it been during the day, not some ungodly hour after midnight, Eva might have been willing to humor the man. As it were, though, she had been awakened by a loud noise from her barn and had went to investigate it. Now she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Before the man could say anything, Eva just waved her hand to dismiss him, “You know what? I don’t care. I want to go back to sleep and you seem like you don’t really want to be here, so I tell you what.” She declared, boldly matching his gaze. “You leave and go home or whatever and I can go back to sleep. Or, you make this hard and don’t leave, so I just go call the cops and we delay my sleep. Which will it be.”

The man was clearly taken aback by her mannerism, but he seem to recover quickly enough. He regarded her for a few moments before simply nodding and responding, “Yes, alright. I shall leave and you may rest.” He seemed very willing to put this all behind him.

“Wonderful,” Eva commented, then started shooing him out, “Off you go, then.”

“Ah, yes, yes,” He tried to calm her a little, but Eva really wasn’t having it. She wanted to go to bed. “Ah, might I get your name milady?”

Eva nearly snorted. A real charmer, huh? “Why should I give my name to a complete stranger who is on _my_ property?”

The man chuckled, clearly not expecting that as a response, “A reasonable question, milady. That is fair, so how about I give you my name first? I am Sparda.”

Eva groaned, at this point pretty much just shoving the man, Sparda, out of her barn. “I don’t care!” She grunted, “I just want you gone!”

After that, the man left pretty easily. He must have accepted that she did not want to be near him. Nor did she want to get to know him. Frankly, she’d be glad to just never see him again.

—

As it turns out, fate did not agree to that wish. Months later, she’d meet the man again, having forgotten their first encounter. Eva had found herself with a bug problem in her barn. A peculiar bug problem. As in a demon bug problem. Eva wasn’t very familiar with demons, so one couldn’t fault her for turning to others for help. She may have been good with guns, but there was no way she was crazy enough to try to fight demons just like that. So she went to a friend of hers, one who’d had a similar problem a while back.

That friend directed her to a few people, all of which were useless. She’d pretty much given up hope, because no one really seemed to be able to help with the strange infestation in her barn. 

So as the rain poured down that day, Eva was sitting in her house, a cup of hot chocolate in hand as the TV was on, playing listless noise in the background. She watched out the window as the droplets of water ran down the pain, soaking the garden outside it. Patches and bunches of flowers grew, filling the garden with colors, though they appeared muted in the lack of sunlight.

_Bonk bonk_

A knock on the door. Strange. She wasn’t expecting anyone. With a sigh she sets her hot chocolate down on her coffee table and made her way to the door. Opening it, she was met with a familiar man. Tall, with white hair and bright blue eyes, he wore purple, she noticed. Yet his name escaped her.

“Who the fuck are you?” She blurted.

The man chuckled, “That’s not very polite,” He commented, “Besides, we’ve met before, milady.”

“I don’t care about being polite to a stranger who’s on _my_ property.” Eva spat, “And I don’t care that we’ve met before.”

“Then let me reintroduce myself,” The man grinned, bowing, seeming to ignore her clear disdain. “I am Sparda. And you, milady?”

“What do you want?” Eva wasn’t really in the mood for this. She’s been very stressed by the demons in her barn. She did not want to deal with some eccentric weirdo who really seem to want to know her name.

Sparda shrugged, “I heard that you had a demon problem.”

That caught Eva off guard, “How do you know about that?”

“Word get’s around,” He smiled, “I’d be glad to take care of that for you.”

“What’s the catch?”

“Nothing!” Sparda grinned, though Eva still wasn’t very sure about him. “I’d just like to learn your name, milady.”

There’s the catch. But, Eva was pretty desperate. “Ugh, fine. I’ll tell you my name if you deal with those demons.”

“Wonderful, milady…?”

“Eva,”

“Eva, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

“Just take care of the damn demons in my barn.”


End file.
